


with her rosy cheeks and beating heart

by Drillbee_Automaton



Series: Collection of my fics based on discord rps [4]
Category: Original Work, We're Sorry AUs
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), eh, i pretended corpse bride was a book and had drita recite the vows, uhh kinda? less so inspired by more so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drillbee_Automaton/pseuds/Drillbee_Automaton
Summary: Ana gushes about her latest romance novel, and a teasing moment turns into a quietly genuine proposal. (masquerade rp)
Relationships: Drita Bea | The Hanged Lady/Anasztázia Esterházy | The Princess
Series: Collection of my fics based on discord rps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984681





	with her rosy cheeks and beating heart

“It was just so sweet, Drita!!” Ana gushed, gently kicking her legs out as they swung. Drita nodded, entertained by her lover's enthusiasm.    
“I swear, if someone ever were to give me those vows I’d marry them on the spot! Say ‘I’m sorry dearests, but my heart has been claimed by another’!!” Drita giggles, gently bumping her shoulder against Ana’s.

“What if it were Alice?” Ana stops, looking up at Drita and pouting. Drita lets out another twinkling laugh. Ana rolls her eyes with a sigh. “As if  _ Alice _ was romance novel worthy.” She gave Drita a faux glare. “If anyone,  _ besides Alice _ , were to say those vows I’d marry them right there.”

Drita raises an eyebrow, an idea forming in her mind. “...Right there?” Ana tilts her head. “...Yes?” Drita smirks. “Hm.”

Ana squints playfully at her, suspicious. “What are you planning, missy?”

Drita merely raises her right hand, and begins to speak.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.” Ana flushes red, letting out a soft flustered sound. “Drita! Drita no, really?” She giggles. Drita only smiles wider, shifting closer, their knees knocking gently together. “Yes really, you asked for it~!” She says quickly, continuing before Ana can protest further. 

“Your cup will never empty, for I will be-hehe-” Ana uses her free hand to playfully try and cover Drita’s face, giggling. Drita laughs, batting her hands away and continuing louder. “FOR I WILL BE, your wine!” She finally grabs Ana’s hands and lowers them to their laps. Drita’s eyes soften, staring at Ana’s rosy face, still laughing. She swallows, the playful air she was speaking with now quiet, and true. 

“...With this candle.” Ana’s giggles peter out at the gentle tone of Drita’s voice. She stares into her eyes, suddenly off-footed. “I will light your way in darkness.” 

She focuses on her left hand. It twitches, and Ana startles, looking down at Drita’s hand in her own. A daisy slowly sprouts from her ring finger, wrapping around it like a small snake. It stops it’s growing once the flower sits neatly facing up and out to the sun. 

“And with this ring,” She whispers, gently allowing her hand to fall and pluck the stem, slipping it off as if it were made of pure gold.

_ “I ask you to be mine.” _

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO FUN ldfkjasdl thank you denial lmao


End file.
